One of the greatest difficulties that users of the Internet and other networks face is the delay in downloading data rich image and graphic files. Many technologies have tried to devise ways to ease the burden of the delay by introducing concepts such as progressive displays which show the user the image as it is being processed, as well as various compression technologies to make the file smaller so that they could be moved through the Internet faster. Currently, there is no truly interactive method of speeding up the time it takes to get the image to the end user as well as to save the image bank or server valuable storage space and communication costs.